Because the basic function of automotive bumpers has been disregarded by stylists, designers, engineers and auto producers for years, so that today it serves only as a cosmetic item to give the auto only its "character and individuality", we are faced by the dreadfull spiraling of insurance costs, repair bills, property damage suits and injuries or deaths every time the auto is involved in a collision.
Locomotives had "cow-catchers"; when the automobile ceased to be a "rich man's toy", they put on the "bumpers" to "bump" aside whatever got in the way; but today, when the speed and the density of traffic is increasing to ever higher accident frequency levels, new solutions are needed.
Just like a boxer never wins by simply standing and "taking it on the chin", but by avoiding the punch, by ducking and deflecting the blow, this invention is conceived on the philosophy of minimizing the full impact of any collision by deflecting the blow of the impact, by glancing off the encountered object and "rolling with the punch", and presenting as smooth and hard contact surface as possible when deflection of the blow is impossible. The paramount object of this invention is to sacrifice the replaceable vehicle in order to save human suffering and life by:
1. Avoiding head-on collisions by deflecting them into oblique contacts, and maintaining or increasing the deflection until the vehicle passes the colliding object.
2. Avoiding penetration of not only the passenger compartment, but all of the body shell--because the exposed wheel openings alone comprise 25% to 40% of the vehicle side periphery that is at the bumper level, which means 25% to 40% less possible side protection.
3. By prolonging the time of deceleration between the initial contact and zero deceleration, thus reducing the "G" load that the human torso is subjected to.
4. By prolonging the distance that the vehicle travels between the beginning and the end of deceleration, because prolonging the distance slows the rate of deceleration and thus lowers the G load imposed on the vehicle occupants torsoes.
5. In short, trading the damage or destruction of the vehicle for the injuries or deaths of its occupants.